


Mellifluous

by Cruciamen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Abuse, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Mental Abuse, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruciamen/pseuds/Cruciamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas were shunned upon unless mated, and hunted if they aren't. After Castiel's family and friends finds out he's an Omega, they immediately abandon him. In order to survive, Castiel sleeps around in exchange for money. Becoming pregnant isn't really a problem - Omegas can't get pregnant unless they mate with their Alpha.<br/>But two weeks later, Castiel finds out he's pregnant. In fear of his and his pup's future, he desperately searches the city for an Alpha that might already be long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park Bench

He aimlessly searched the streets for the man who pushed him to the ground; his fall a ten second escape. Castiel had offered his services, did a pretty damn good job, and the man took advantage. He left without paying.  
  
Castiel could still taste the man in his mouth, and feel him between his legs.  
  
He had no money for the night, which meant that he had no place to stay. There were no other potential clients in sight, either. He’d have to sleep on a park bench for the night.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, Castiel started trotting towards a run-down playground. The slide was dented in, the tire swing didn’t have a tire anymore, and where there once was a swing, were two poles welded together by a metal bar. Castiel didn’t like admitting that he made himself home to that old park bench once, twice, seventeen times, but times are tough, and sometimes he has to make do with what he has.  
  
Castiel didn’t have any friends, no family, either. Once everyone found out that he was an Omega, he was off on his own; shunned and disowned by his family, and given the cold shoulder by friends.  
  
The lifestyle Castiel’s living isn’t safe, especially not for him, but he can defend himself. He wasn’t afraid of getting pregnant either.  
  
Omegas can’t really have children unless they mate with their true love, unlike Betas and Alphas. So, whatever his client wanted that day, he’d provide.    
  
Living in a world dominated by Betas and Alphas, Omegas were considered rare, almost unheard of. They weren’t exactly ideal, considering the amount of protection and effort needed to take care of Omegas. They were always hunted by Alphas who wanted to breed them, see if they were each other’s mates, but they did so horrifically.  
  
Omega pregnancies are easy. One Omega can produce up to four pups at a time, whereas Betas and Alphas can, if they were even lucky enough, produce one.  
  
As a result of this, the population was decreasing rapidly.  
  
To Alphas, Omegas were prized possessions. Any Alpha that successfully mated with an Omega were respected. Otherwise, no one cared.  
  
Castiel plopped down onto the bench, a small whine escaping his lips as a cold gust of wind blew past. He laid down on his side, curling up into the fetal position. He put the hood of his hoodie on, and tucked his legs close to his chest.  
  
It was almost getting too cold to sleep through the night.

* * *

“Hey, hey, wake up,” a gravelly voice woke him.   
  
Castiel sleepily opened his eyes, shooting upright once he realized someone was in front of him.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I was just–”  
  
“Hey, buddy, calm down, was just seeing if you’re alright. It started to snow a half hour ago,” the stranger was kneeling in front of him, both hands placed on either side of Castiel’s legs.  
  
“M’fine, yes,” Castiel nodded fast, his heart beating fast.  
  
The stranger wasn’t convinced. “You have any place to go? Any friends you can call?”  
  
Castiel shook his head, a shiver running down his spine. He should just get up and leave. If this man found out what he was, anything could happen. He could be a hunter for all Castiel knew.  
  
“Here,” the stranger dug in his pockets, retrieving a wallet. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill. “Take this and go to the motel down the street.”  
  
Castiel reached out for the bill, nimble fingers trembling as he grasped it.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, staring at the bill.  
  
“Take care of yourself,” he advised, before getting up and continuing his walk. He looked back one more time, then turned a corner.  
  
Castiel stood up, suddenly warm with relief despite his soaked hoodie, and ran to the motel, not minding that along with the fifty dollar bill, the stranger left his card.


	2. Motel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect fewer updates! I'm in University, and I'm taking 3 writing courses. I barely have enough time to write this (I'm writing this in my Psych lecture lmao) but, I love this idea, and I'm going to keep with it.

The motel was decent. When Castiel woke up, the air smelled of laundry detergent and bathroom cleaner.  
  
And someone was knocking on the door.

Castiel shot up from his bed, blurry vision trying to fixate on the doorknob. He was still groggy and sleepy-eyed, wondering if he slept in past check out time.  
  
He opened the door to see a tall, muscular man with full sleeved tattoos. He looked like he was in his thirties. He had no hair, and tattoos where hair should be. He looked stern, dark brown eyes almost glaring. His arms were folded in front of his chest.  
  
“I-is there something I can help you with?” Castiel held the door frame firmly.  
  
The bulky man budged his way past Castiel, nearly knocking him into the dresser. The door slammed shut, and the man turned to face him.  
  
“You omega, aren’t ya?” the man’s accent was thick, unidentifiable. He sounded a bit southern, a little…Greek? “They been lookin’ for ya. The one everyone is lookin’ for.”  
  
Castiel gripped the dresser with his hand, suddenly terrified. He hadn’t encountered a hunter in over three weeks.  
  
“I’m not it,” Castiel tried to deny, but his tone betrayed him.  
  
“Ah, don’t lie, omega.”  
  
The man towered, eyes preying on him hungrily. Castiel couldn’t decipher whether the man wanted to claim him, or kill him. He could feel his pounding heart lodge itself in the back of his throat. Fear was quickly taking over his senses.  
  
“This what you are gonna do,” he enunciated every word intricately. “You are going to check out calmly. No one know that I am takin’ you, oh-kay?”  
  
Castiel nodded, cowering.  
  
“If you tell, we kill you. Go,” the man backed up. “Now.”  
  
Castiel stumbled, opening the door. He took a step outside, the fresh air failing to calm him down. He focused on escaping; there was no doubt in his mind that he could get away. He had done it before, this time was no different.  
  
His pace quickened once he reached the entrance to the bureau. Castiel reached for the doorknob, but was quickly grabbed by a firm hand.  
  
Heart caught in his throat, Castiel stared at the familiar man. The same man who gave him money to stay at the motel.  
  
“Are you okay?” he frowned at Castiel sternly.  
  
Castiel nodded.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
Castiel pointed at his room, finger slightly trembling. The man let go of him, marching towards the room. Castiel stood there, confused and mystified. The man was a familiar kind of comforting – an old friend of sorts. But Castiel didn’t have any friends, not any more. It had been a long time since he last spoke to anybody he actually knew, and an even longer time since he made any friends.  
  
The feeling terrified him. He couldn’t make friends, not while he was in his predicament. Omegas shouldn’t have friends, it just isn’t safe for him or the people he was befriending. Allowing other to be friends with him is the same as wearing a red cape in a bull fight.  
  
Castiel ran around the corner, kept running until he was out of breath, on the verge of throwing up. He collapsed on a patch of grass next to an abandoned junk yard. He was on his knees, one hand supporting him while the other clutched his stomach. He heaved, throwing up the nothingness in his stomach. Tears pricked his eyes, and he coughed, wondering how the hell the world was going to survive if everyone was fighting over Omegas, trying to repopulate the world.  
  
Castiel laid down on his side, next to his pile of vomit, hot, thick tears streaking his face.  
  
“Hey! Get in!” someone shouted, making Castiel jolt up, ready to run.  
  
“Whoa, wait! Come on, you know me!” it was the man that sort of helped him escape the motel, waving him in.  
  
“I don’t know you,” Castiel disagreed.  
  
“Will you just get in?” another man peeked his head around. He caught Castiel by surprise. “After all my brother’s done for you, the least you can do is give us an explanation.”  
  
Castiel contemplated, figuring they already knew a little bit about him, considering what the first man had gone through to help him.  
  
Cautiously with a bit of reluctance, Castiel walked over to the slick, black car, opened the back door and slipped in.  
  
The car smelled like leather, fine leather. It was warm, and comfortable. Everything was too comfortable.  
  
Castiel felt uneasy and it radiated in the air.  
  
“Kid, would you calm down? We’re not gonna kidnap you.” The driver, the really, really, pretty one, said.  
  
“You can’t say that to him,” the other man, the one that looked like a puppy, interjected.  
  
The pretty one stared at Castiel through the rear view mirror.  
  
“Are you alright?” his tone was gruff, but sincere.  
  
Castiel nodded. There was a pause.  
  
“Exactly what do you want from me? I have nothing to give,” Castiel looked down at his hands, realizing he left change at the motel. He felt sick again.  
  
“Time and maybe a bit of an explanation?” Puppy-man asked politely.  
  
Castiel looked out the window, sighing.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. But I have nothing to say.”  
  
“Seems like you have more than just nothing. You owe us an explanation,” Pretty-boy was firm.  
  
“I don’t owe you anything!” Castiel’s heart began to race. He wanted to open the door and jump out. He suddenly felt trap, as though he was tricked into trusting a man – a man that could have very well given him money to stay in a motel, a man who showed up at the motel later that day to ‘save’ him, and have manipulated Castiel into trusting them.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Okay, hey,” the pretty boy - Dean - glanced at him in the mirror again. “I’m sorry, we’re just concerned.”  
  
“Concerned?” Castiel scoffed. “Why? I’m none of your concern. I don’t know either of you.”  
  
“You have a valid point,” Puppy-man pointed out.  
  
“Oh, here we go, Mr. Lawyer,” Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shut up. Look,” the puppy man turned to look Castiel in the eye. “We’ll explain all of this when we’re inside, okay?”  
  
Castiel looked through the front window, noticing that they’re parked, that they’ve been parked for a while. The engine was off, and they were in front of a diner.  
  
Castiel huffed, not wanting to leave the car.  
  
“Please?” The puppy-man begged.  
  
Castiel grinded his teeth, hard. “Fine.”


	3. Unprofessional stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god. How long has it been?

The diner was small, less than ten people were sat down including them. Castiel learned puppy-man's name, Sam. Sam and Dean sat in front of him, their coloured eyes trained on his every move. They wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to run away. But Castiel knew not to run, he couldn't even if he tried. They would catch up, they would take him. It's happened before - not with the good kind of people, though. 

Castiel didn't order anything, despite Sam offering to pay. Castiel asked for a glass of water, while Sam and Dean went full on out with their meals. Sam could hear Castiel's stomach gurgle from across the table, which Castiel tried to hide with a cough. 

"You're hungry," Dean stated blatantly. 

Castiel didn't respond. 

"You know, you can get food. That's kind of half the reason why we brought you here," Sam pointed out.

"What the other half?" Castiel questioned almost immediately. 

Dean licked his bottom lip. "Well," he folded his hands, leaning forward. "we wanted to ask you who you were, what your, uh, profession is-" 

"We want to help you," Sam cut him off. 

Castiel frowned. "I don't need your help." 

"Sure seemed like you did," Dean scoffed. 

Castiel breathed out heavily, irritated. There was something about this man that seemed familiar, it wasn't his face, or his voice, but it might be. Castiel felt his energy to be familiar. 

The waiter came around with three glasses of water, setting them on the table gently. Castiel stared at the glass, trying his hardest not to reach for it. He didn't want to seem hungry or thirsty, didn't want them to pay or help him in any kind of way. 

Dean noticed his lingering stare, trying to hide a smile. He admired the Omega's stubborn attitude. 

"You can drink it," Dean permitted, slightly mocking. 

Castiel ignored him. Sam cleared his throat, masking a concerned look on his face. 

"So, we, uh, wanted to talk to you about some things," Sam began, trying to find the right words. 

Castiel looked up at him, waiting. He was slightly agitated, but that was mostly due to his hunger. He really didn't want them to pay, he had money...back at the motel room. 

When Sam didn't say anything, Dean began laughing. 

"C'mon, Sammy, say it," Dean taunted. "say the words, say he's a," then, in a hushed tone that Castiel could barely make out. "prostitute." 

Castiel stood up, jerking the table, his glass of water spilling over. He didn't need to be cornered and attacked, he had enough of that. This was a little different, he genuinely thought they wanted to help him. 

That was the last time he'd give anyone a chance. He felt foolish to even consider the idea that someone wanted to help him. 

"Hey, wait," Sam's hand fell on his shoulder, startling the Omega. "my brother's a jerk." 

"No fuckin' way," Castiel retorted slyly. 

"Wait,” Sam's hand felt heavy. Castiel stopped, closing his eyes. 

He took a moment to himself, sighing. "What do you want?" 

"We just wanna ask some questions," Sam was almost pleading. "please, this is really important." 

Castiel contemplated for a slight second before walking away again. He heard Sam sigh and couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"If you want answers, then walk with me." 

They had walked in silence for a few minutes, ending up by the park again. Castiel had his hands in his pockets, shivering slightly. Sam didn't know what question to begin with, or whether he should ask any at all. It wasn't fair to interrogate Castiel, after all he had gone through in less than 24 hours. 

Dean was following them from behind. He was a couple dozen paces away, keeping his distance. 

"So are you going to say something, or...?" Castiel broke the silence, awkwardly. 

"Right, uh," Sam rubbed the nape of his neck. "What are you doing here?" 

Castiel snorted. "What does it look like? Your brother seems to catch on pretty quick." 

"I'm sorry about that." 

"You would be," Castiel shook his head, laughing in disbelief. "What's your deal? Both of you? What do you actually want from me?" 

"We want to help you," Sam said, almost frowning. 

"Yeah, you said that already," Castiel was frustrated. "why? Why do you want to help me?" 

"Because you're an..." Sam was gesturing, trying to use his hands to explain the word he was reluctant to speak. 

"An...?" Castiel's irritation toward Sam was growing. "Spit it out!" 

"C'mon, you know what you are," Sam smiled sheepishly. 

"A prostitute, sure. Yeah, your brother cleared that up already, thanks.” 

"Can you please hear us out? Just listen to what we have to say, or at least hear the questions we want to ask." 

"I don't need to hear anything else." Castiel sped up, trying to get ahead. 

He was basically running. He could hear Sam come after him, then a second set of steps. Castiel trained for this. He was a fast runner, he had to be. There were plenty of situations that he couldn't outrun, and many of them ended badly, painfully.

* * *

 

Eventually he stopped running, his lungs were heaving, his throat raw from breathing. Sam and Dean caught up in no time, and Castiel wanted to scream at them. His face was hot, skin sticky, he was ready to lash out. He turned to face the brick building he stopped by, trying his best not to cry. When Sam and Dean stopped to face him, he could feel his anger beginning to build.  
  
“Leave me the fuck alone!” Castiel groaned, leaning against the building.  
  
“Look, man, I’m sorry I offended you,” it was Dean who spoke up first.  
  
“I really couldn’t care any less about what either of you have to say. I get insulted all the time, I don’t care,” Castiel spat through his teeth. “why can’t you leave me alone? Hm? I get that you saved me, and thank you, truly, but I wasn’t counting on being interrogated and insulted and stalked.”  
  
“My brother’s an asshole,” Sam agreed. “but he’s always been like that, he can’t help it. He really can’t help it anymore than I can help wanting to help you.”  
  
Then, it was suddenly clear to him. As if someone just snapped their fingers, and Castiel’s mind just pieced itself together miraculously. It was ridiculous, the idea, it had to be. The possibility of that ever have happening was less than none. But Castiel couldn’t keep the thought out of his mind, and it angered him even more. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this agitated.  
  
Castiel stood up, still a bit out of breath. Adrenaline coursed through him, revitalizing the remainder of his energy.  
  
“You want to help me?” Castiel queried.  
  
“Yes, we didn’t fight that guy for you for nothing,” Sam’s face was begging, he couldn’t bear the idea to let the lone Omega wander the streets.  
  
“Next time you want to help the person that your _brother_ pushed down, left penniless after offering my services, you’d refrain from mentioning he was your brother.”  
  
Sam looked over at Dean wide-eyed, shocked.  
  
“What’s he talking about?” Sam inquired, stern.  
  
Dean trained his eyes on the Omega. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“Last night,” Castiel began with a coy smile. “I let you fuck me, I sucked you off, then you assaulted me. You slammed me down on the pavement, then ran. Your brother,” Castiel was having too much fun. “found me laying on a park bench because I thought I was going to have some money to stay somewhere that night. He was the one who paid for my room.”  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, mixed energies filled the space between Castiel and Dean.  
  
“I could’ve frozen to death,” Castiel wanted to make him feel guilty, embarrassed. He deserved it. “I could’ve died, and I should’ve had a backup plan, but I thought I was going to be paid.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Dean!” Sam almost shouted. “Can’t you control yourself?!”  
  
Dean kept staring at the Omega, blankly. He couldn’t utter a word.  
  
“How in the hell could you do that? We’re supposed to be helping people!” When Dean didn’t say anything, Sam turned to Castiel. “Just a sec.”  
  
Pulling his brother aside, their backs turned, Sam folded his arms.  
  
“What the hell, Dean?” Sam wasn’t angry, more disappointed than anything.  
  
Dean shook his head, staring at the ground. “Sam, I-I can’t talk about this right now.”  
  
“You better start talking, we can’t leave him out here alone. That’s not an option.”  
  
“Sammy…I can’t, I can’t do that, I can’t talk about that right now,”  
  
“Dean, you are not getting out of this.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m trying to do!” Dean glared at his little brother, voice harsh and strained.  
  
Sam took in a deep breath, finally taking the hint that Dean wasn’t joking around. He was serious. Dean’s hands were quivering, and he didn’t look like himself. He looked afraid.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sam whispered, worriedly. “You gotta speak, man.”  
  
“I didn’t know it was him,” Dean’s face screwed up, as though he were trying not to cry. “I didn’t realize it was him, I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
  
“You didn’t realize you were…using him?” Sam asked, disturbed.  
  
“No, no, not like that. I didn’t…I wasn’t,” Dean paused, forcing himself to spit out words. “ _raping_ him or anything. But I just went out, to, you know. I always did that.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain why you assaulted a person, Dean.”  
  
“I wasn’t planning on hurting him, I was gonna pay him, I was gonna make sure he got somewhere safe…I didn’t know it was him. I just didn’t know.”  
  
“You didn’t know? You still hurt him, you _pushed_ him. You left him out in the cold, you knew who he was!”  
  
“No, I didn't know, I didn't wanna know,” Dean continued, face blankly staring at nothing. “but towards the end, Sam, when I-”  
  
“Okay, yeah, skip that part,” Sam rushed, impatient.  
  
“I felt something,” Dean felt like someone punched the air out of his lungs. “like something was taking me away from me. I didn’t feel like I belonged to myself anymore. He - I can’t explain it. He just looked at me, and I realized I pushed him, and I freaked out. I didn’t know what to do, Sam. Fuck, I don’t know why I’m just blurting this shit out. This is so fucked up. I just ran.”  
  
“You need to apologize to him,” Sam muttered, lowly. “this is all kinds of messed up.”  
  
“He’s not here anymore,” Dean looked past his brother. “he ran a couple of minutes ago.”  
  
Sam spun around rapidly. “You didn’t bother to tell me?!”  
  
“I’ve done enough,” Dean said, mostly to himself.

“Well,” Sam turned back, sighing. “he’s even more important now.”  
  
Dean felt stupid. He stared at his brother. “I know.”  
  
“No, Dean, you’re gonna need him,” Sam’s brows were tucked together.  
  
“Need him?” Dean muttered distastefully.  
  
Sam paused, long and hard.  
  
“I think he might be pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know. He's pregnant?! SINCE WHEN?! FOR HOW LONG?! IS IT DEAN'S!? (omg who even knows) Bear with me here. I've got some fake science shit coming next chapter.


	4. Stubbornness Kills

Sam and Dean were at this for a long time - this whole “hunting hunters” thing. Basically their job was to hunt the hunters who were hunting Omegas. Seems complicated, but that was their job - their father did the same, taught them.  
  
Their younger brother, Adam, they didn’t know about him until his death. They knew their late father had his secrets and once they discovered his biggest one, they had to go looking for it. By the time they tracked down their youngest brother’s mother, they were two weeks too late. He died, or so his mother said.  
  
“Beaten to death,” she cried, tears prickling her eyes. “He was an Omega. Never stood a chance.”  
  
Sam and Dean left after that, they didn’t want to burden her any further.  
  
They finally understood why their father did what he did. He did it to protect his secret son. He wanted to protect the others out there, if there were any left. Their father taught them all the tricks necessary, all the skills required, and even told them how to tell if someone was an Omega, Beta, or Alpha - a hard task.  
  
Omegas were heavily sought after. The population decreased by nearly 75 percent over the last couple of decades. Omegas were becoming even rarer than they once were - only one in five thousand become Omegas, others grow to be Alphas or Betas. That statistic was old, however. There were so few Omegas, that no one could really research how many were left. And even if they did find one, that Omega was immediately in danger.  
  
Alphas and Betas can’t reproduce as well as Omegas, they were lacking a hormone needed to effectively reproduce. No one knows why the decline in Omegas happened so suddenly, but the world panicked. All Governments ordered Omegas to sacrifice themselves for the good of the world. It was the officials who sent the world into panic.  
  
Then suddenly everyone was hunting Omegas, forcing them into breeding facilities where they were raped almost every hour by different Alphas, desperate to create compatible mates.  
  
As a result, many died due to injuries. The population became even more desperate. The panic had risen, and the Governments started hiring people to hunt down Omegas, specifically. They had to lie, manipulate, and kill anyone who stood in their way. But there were those who hunted Omegas for ransom amongst other things.  
  
Many families shunned their Omega relatives, siblings, brothers, sisters, daughters, and sons. The risk of a hunter finding their Omegas could mean death, and no one wanted to take any chances.  
  
The world couldn’t afford to lose Omegas, and didn’t care how they were found or captured, despite officials advising to be gentle and kind, so long as they were brought back alive.  
  
Panic and fear meant Omegas weren’t safe anywhere.

* * *

  
Castiel ran for miles. He was dripping with sweat by the time he collapsed onto a patch of grass, hunger and exhaustion finally catching up with him. His stomach was painful from hunger, a hot, churning feeling made Castiel want to throw up.  
  
He gagged up nothing, tears stinging his eyes. He was too far away from the hotel to get the spare change he left behind, and he left some clothes, too. He had nothing.  
  
He needed to look for quick work.  
  
He sat up too quickly, eyes spotting black before a warm wave of heat rolled over him, and he collapsed back onto the ground. His eyes closed shut, and his brain succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

“We need to find him,” Sam said with urgency.

  
“He’s long gone, he doesn’t want us to follow him,” Dean didn’t want to face the Omega again.  
  
Sam looked over at his brother, who stared through the windshield. They driving down a long, gravelly road.  
  
“Whether you like it or not, Dean, we need to find him. I’m not letting him get killed, not if I can help it,” Sam shook his head, staring out the passenger’s side window.  
  
“I didn’t sign up for this,” Dean uttered to himself.  
  
“Doesn’t matter!” Sam almost yelled. “Dean, we need to help them. We should do it for dad, that’s what he’d want.”  
  
“You know damn well he didn’t give a shit, Sam,” Dean retorted, pulling over to the shoulder.  
  
“How can you say that?!”  
  
“He put our lives at risk!” Dean’s bold, green eyes were wide, angry. “He would leave us for days at a time, and I had to protect both of us because there are people out there who didn’t want him alive. They’d come after us, too.”  
  
“You’re seriously not over this?” Sam looked at his brother with disbelief.  
  
“Don’t think I ever will be, Sammy,” Dean pressed his lips together, staring past Sam. “He did a lot of horrible shit. You can’t say he did that for us. He did it for his dirty little secret, didn’t care if we were on the road of harm.”  
  
Dean looked at his little brother, facial expression softening.  
  
“I don’t know how you can forgive him.”  
  
“‘Cause I see why he did it. Have some compassion, Dean,” Sam advised whole-heartedly.  
  
Dean didn’t say anything else. He shook his head once, and swerved back on the road.  
  
“We’ll find him, then,” Dean’s tone changed. “we’ll make sure he’s safe.”  
  
Sam smiled over at his brother, who kept staring out the windshield, trying to hide his own smile. 

* * *

Castiel woke up in a soft bed. The room was dimly lit, but lights were streaming through white curtains. His stomach ached, and his throat was parched. Immediately he felt scared, shuffling out of bed before stumbling onto the floor. He shrieked in pain, causing heavy footsteps to start running. He scrambled to hide under the bed, but couldn’t make it on time. The door had swung open.   
  
“Are you okay?” Sam rushed to his side, lifting one of Castiel’s arms up.  
  
Castiel jerked away. He gave up, there really was no getting away.  
  
“Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself?” Sam frantically asked.  
  
“No! No, just leave me alone,” Castiel murmured, pushing himself up.  
  
Castle looked down at himself, noticing that his clothes weren’t his clothes. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. They were a little long on him.  
  
“Those are Dean’s, your other ones were muddy and kinda gross,” Sam chortled lightly. Castiel kept staring at himself. “You must be starving, we’ve got food here.”  
  
“Where is ‘here’?” Castiel spoke, voice a little scratchy.  
  
“Just a place we’ve been renting for a couple of weeks,”  
  
Castiel walked past Sam, trying his best not to fall over. He hadn’t eaten for almost a day, and his vision was already blurring.  
  
He made his way into open space, where the living room and kitchen meet. Dean was sitting on the couch. Castiel did his best not to make any eye contact. Sam followed closely behind.  
  
“What would you like to eat?” Sam queried.  
  
“Anything that won’t perish in two days, preferably,” Castiel started opening cupboards.  
  
Sam frowned. Castiel looked back at him when he noticed the silence.  
  
“You don’t think I’m actually going to stay here, do you?” Castiel smirked.  
  
Sam could feel a headache coming on. “Can we at least talk about this?”  
  
Castiel slammed a cupboard door shut. “You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to tell me how I live my life.”  
  
Dean looked over from the couch.  
  
“I am not staying here.” Castiel stated with finality.  
  
Dean stood up, running a hand over his face. “You should, if you know what’s best for you and your pup.”  
  
Sam slapped Dean’s shoulder. Hard.  
  
“Dean!” Sam scolded.  
  
Castiel froze. “What?”  
  
“Never mind him, let me just cook you something to eat,” Sam moved around him, reaching to open the fridge.  
  
“No,” Castiel stood in the way. “What’s he talking about?” Castiel looked at Dean. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Dean backed away, expression unreadable. Castiel smiled, unamused. He started laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. Dean stopped moving, Sam stared worriedly at his brother.  
  
“Let me just try to understand this,” Castiel was choking on his own laughter. “So when I don’t answer your questions, you kidnap me against my will. Okay, cool, fair enough. But when I ask questions, you walk away and ignore me.”  
  
Dean couldn’t stop staring, and Sam pried his eyes away from his brother. He needed to pretend like they didn’t know anything.  
  
“No,” Sam started. “we just don’t exactly know what we’re talking about either.”  
  
Castiel turned around, but that small movement knocked the energy right out of him. His eyes blurred and his knees buckled. He crashed to the ground, his knees taking most of the impact.  
  
He whimpered, tears sprung to his eyes as he cringed in agony. Sam fell to the ground instantaneously, aiding the Omega. Dean almost ran right into him at the speed he was going. Both Alphas were touching him; Dean lifting his head, Sam tried to move Castiel onto his back.  
  
Castiel was too much in pain to fend them off, so he voluntarily accepted their help. His tears leaked over, and the pain only went from excruciating to unbearable. His knees felt like they were crushed, and his pelvis was throbbing.  
  
“We have to take him to a hospital,” Sam urged.  
  
“No. They’ll take him away. That defeats the whole purpose of saving him. He can’t go,” Dean absentmindedly stroked Castiel’s cheek. Castiel could only stare up at him in confusion.  
  
“I know, Dean,” Sam stressed. “But he could seriously be hurt.”  
  
“Then call someone!” Dean was almost yelling. He lowered his voice, staring into Castiel’s dull eyes. “Why the fuck are you so stubborn? You should’ve eaten something while you had the chance.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes were droopy. The impact of the fall brought on too much pain, exhausting him even further. He went completely limp into Dean’s hands.  
  
“Jeez, Castiel?” Dean was slapping Castiel’s cheek gently, attempting to wake him up. “He fainted, Sam.”  
  
“Bobby?” Sam’s tone of voice was panicked, attention turning to the man on the phone. “We’re gonna need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess you don't really get science shit, but you did get more omega facts so aaayyyeee. Here's to an author who's horrible at keeping her word!


	5. When You Think Too Much

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” a gruffy, tired voice proclaimed.   
  
Bobby, who Sam and Dean confided in when they were in trouble, stood with his hands at his sides. He wore a worn baseball cap, and a faded jacket.   
  
He stared at the unconscious Omega laying on the couch, wrapped in a blue blanket. His complexion was pale, unhealthy. Dean was sitting on the loveseat across from him, staring. Sam got up to greet Bobby.   
  
“What did you do?” Bobby almost sounded mad.   
  
“He just passed out. We think he hasn’t eaten in days,” Sam glanced back at the Omega.   
  
“Did ya try feedin’ him?” Bobby suggested sarcastically.   
  
“He’s stubborn as hell,” Dean retorted, though his eyes didn’t stray.   
  
Bobby stepped closer. “Seems like a tough one. Where’d ya find him?”   
  
Dean shot Sam a warning glare.   
  
“I found him on a park bench, freezing. It was snowing a couple of nights ago,” Sam explained. “I gave him some money to get a room at the motel. We followed him there. Didn’t seem to do much besides sleep.”   
  
“Then a fucking hunter came after him the next morning,” Dean’s tone was unnecessarily angry.   
  
“What’s gotten in your panties?” Bobby frowned.   
  
“Nothing.” The entire time, Dean’s eyes did not leave Castiel’s face.  
  
“Boy, ya better blink sometime soon or I’m gonna have to slap ya.” 

Dean blinked, suddenly looking down. Bobby sighed, sitting down in the only arm chair. The room was quiet, no one wanted to speak.   
  
“How long’s he been pregnant for?” Bobby inquired, lifting his cap to rub his head.   
  
“You can tell?” Dean asked, almost too quickly.   
  
“Yeah, can’t ya smell it?” Bobby frowned, again.   
  
“We didn’t think it was that…potent,” Sam said.   
  
Dean dropped his head into his hands, a throbbing headache pounding against both his temples.   
  
“So, how long?” Bobby asked again.   
  
“We don’t know, we don’t even think he knows,” Sam breathed, sounding exhausted all of a sudden.   
  
“Damnit,” Bobby grunted. “Where’s his Alpha?” 

“We don’t know, Bobby,” Sam proclaimed, frustrated. 

“Jesus,” Bobby was just as frustrated.   
  
There was a long moment of silence. The tension was suffocating, everyone felt tired, concerned, and frustrated. No one knew what to do exactly. It wasn’t an uncommon predicament, but it sure was unfortunate.   
  
“We wait for him to wake up. He’ll be starving, so ya better be ready.” Bobby ordered, before standing up. “In the meantime, get yourselves together. Find out who he is.”

* * *

 

Castiel woke up a day later, still wearing Dean’s clothes, still wrapped in a blue blanket. He felt sore, and his stomach acidic. It burned when he tried to get up, he could taste the acid in his throat.   
  
Nonetheless, he pushed himself upright. He looked through the window behind him, realizing his neck had knots. It was dark outside, and snowing. It had to be the middle of the night. He darted his eyes over to the kitchen’s microwave. 3:47AM.   
  
He moved, placing his foot on the cold, linoleum flooring. It was then when he realized that someone was sleeping on the other couch. It was too dark to tell who.   
  
He got up anyway, shuffling towards the kitchen, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He opened the fridge, the door creaking loudly.   
  
“Hey,” a soft voice echoed.   
  
Castiel jumped, slamming the fridge door shut.   
  
“You hungry?” Dean’s tone was still soft.   
  
Castiel could see some of his features; eyes droopy, hair a tangled mess. He wore a black t-shirt and grey sweats, a pair matching the one’s Castiel wore. He rubbed his tired eyes, yawning.   
  
“Yeah,” Castiel whispered back, holding his breath. His heart was racing.   
  
“Go lie down, I’ll make something,” Dean offered, opening the fridge again.   
  
“I can do it,” Castiel insisted, stepping between Dean and the fridge.   
  
Dean shook his head, gently guiding Castiel away to the couch.   
  
“For once in your life, don’t be stubborn about this,” Dean pleaded, his voice still low.   
  
Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but didn’t bother. He was famished, refusing food is an option he couldn’t risk.   
  
Dean sighed as he walked back to the kitchen.   
  
Castiel laid down, mind wandering elsewhere. His heartbeat didn’t slow, it was beating so hard he could hear it. He didn’t know why, and tried everything to slow it down.   
  
When breathing didn’t work, he closed his eyes, thinking about which little town to escape to next. He couldn’t stay there, it wasn’t safe anymore. People knew what he was, and he was too terrified of being bred to death. 

He hated himself for being unable to trust people. There must be some good people left - they’re rare. Trusting was something that he just couldn’t do anymore, it’s a survival tactic for him. Trusting people is a death sentence for Omegas. He remembered his family, remembered how he trusted them to protect him and accept what he was, only for them to throw him out of the streets, changed the locks, change their last names.   
  
Tears pricked his eyes when he thought about the first time he hit rock bottom, so desperate for quick money.   
  
There are so many hungry people at night. It was easy.  
  
He disgusted himself. The taste in his mouth lingered for days, and he felt dirty. When he had the chance to shower, he scrubbed his skin raw. Areas of his body ended up looking like rug burn. When he slept under the slide at the park that same night, he cried until his eyes stung. His lungs felt like they were on fire, burning because the air was so cold, burning because he was heaving so hard.   
  
He remembered grabbing a tiny, but sharp rock. He placed it between both bones of his forearm, an inch below his wrist. He placed the sharp part of the rock right on the soft spot then dug the rock as hard as he could. He cried, screamed, but continued. When his arm started to quiver, he threw the rock away. Blood seeped from the small wound. He watched as it stained the sand.   
  
He still had the scar. Circular, white, faint.   
  
He did it because he could, did it because it was the one thing he could decide to do. Everything he did wasn’t a choice, he had to do it to survive. Hurting himself was the one decision he could make, the one thing he could control.   
  
“You’re crying,” Dean snapped him out of his thoughts. He set the plate of food - an omelette - on the coffee table.   
  
Castiel felt like crawling away, burying his head into a mountain of pillows. He hated crying in front of people. Crying meant vulnerability.   
  
“Hey,” Dean was kneeling in front of him, brows furrowed, expression otherwise blank. “You’re okay, you’re safe here.”   
  
Castiel shook his head, tears just flowing from his eyes like rain.   
  
Dean didn’t know how to soothe him, didn’t know the right words to say, didn’t know what else he could do. He felt drawn to the crying Omega. It pained him to see tears on such a pretty face, pained him to know that he had gone through too much for such a young Omega.   
  
Castiel could feel it, too. He could feel a little tug, something telling him be comforted by this Alpha he barely knew. His instincts were telling him to _trust_ and it terrified him further.   
  
Castiel’s sobs were quiet, but a solemn, high-pitched whimper escaped, and he hid his face in his hands. The blue blanket made him look so small, so scared.   
  
“Fuck,” Dean whispered to himself, a sharp pain stabbing his chest. It wasn’t physical pain, not like anything he experienced. It was his feelings, his heart shrieking in pain. “D-do you want me to get someone?”  
  
Dean wanted to slap himself for saying that. There was no one for him to get. No one Castiel would want.   
  
When Castiel’s sobs didn’t cease, Dean couldn’t bear it anymore.   
  
He reached out to touch him, offer physical comfort. Castiel’s whole frame shook, and in fear of waking up the other two sleeping men in the little house, the Omega lunged at the Alpha in front of him, arms hooking around Dean’s neck in a vice grip. He burrowed his face into the man’s neck, muffling his sobs.   
  
Castiel could feel his whole body calm, but his mind was screaming. He shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t do this. This wasn’t part of the plan, he can’t let himself trust, can’t let himself get attached. Bad things happen when he trusts, bad things happens to Omegas.   
  
Doesn’t matter who they say they are. Eventually, all Omegas will be in compounds all over the world, bred until they can’t breed anymore. He wasn’t safe anywhere, couldn’t feel safe anywhere.   
  
Dean was still kneeling on the floor, his knees are to hurt. He was in shock, didn’t know what to do with an Omega clinging to his body. His arms were hovering around the Omega, unsure whether to offer comfort or to just let him be.   
  
He didn’t understand the Omega. One second he was cursing him out, the next he was sobbing in his arms.   
  
But he didn’t dare question it any further. The last thing he needs is a wailing Omega, too emotionally distraught to do anything.

Mechanically, he wrapped his arms around the Omega. With his knees shrieking for relief, he swooped Castiel up, carefully proceeding to sit on the couch. He placed Castiel across his lap, the poor Omega didn’t move from his position, head burrowed, arms locked around him. He didn’t stop crying. 

Dean held him close, didn’t so much as move, nervous to move. He had an arm wrapped around the Omega’s body, the other holding the nape of the Omega’s neck, keeping him tucked in the crook of his own neck.   
  
“I swear on my life you’re safe with us,” Dean murmured to him.   
  
Castiel’s body froze, suddenly aware of what he was doing, what he had done. Panic started to settle, and then the next moment he was scrambling out of Dean’s lap, falling to the floor with a loud thud. 

Dean stood up immediately, rushing to help him up.   
  
“Don’t touch me,” Castiel was pushing himself away.   
  
“Cas, I-”   
  
“Don’t call me that, that’s not my name,” Castiel’s voice was rough, coarse.   
  
“Please, I was just trying to-”

“It’s my fault, it’s my fault,” Castiel hadn’t realized his pushed himself up against the wall. “It’s my fault…” He was chanting over and over, sobbing again, becoming even more erratic than before.   
  
Within seconds he was so loud, Sam and Bobby could be heard getting out of their beds.   
  
Dean had the Omega in his arms, didn’t care that this was against what he’d normally do to comfort someone. Castiel relaxed into his hold, succumbing to drowsiness. By the time Sam and Bobby made their way into the living room, Castiel was found asleep in Dean’s arms, tears still wet on his face. 

Dean looked at them, not realizing that he, too, was crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we need canon for guys hahaha


	6. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took 3 months to update. I'm off for the summer, so expect more updates.

Castiel remembered the first time he stole prescription medication. He refused to remember how he did it in fear of doing it again, but he remembered. He also remembered running behind the pharmacy, dry swallowing six pills at once.   
  
He doesn’t remember why he did it. Some weird impulse, an unforeseen adrenaline rush.  
  
He does remember how he felt after taking them. Hopeless, alone, scared. He rationalized that perhaps it was the one thing that could make him forget about being shunned, being the one thing everyone was terrified of potentially becoming.

Nothing, except surviving, mattered anymore. His brothers, his sisters, his parents…they weren’t his family anymore. No one wanted to know him. Finding out that they changed their last name felt like a stab in the back. 

He was the only Novak in existence.   
  
The sense of being alone, helpless, knowing that he was something he couldn’t change…it was overwhelming.  
  
That’s what he felt like as he sobbed in Dean’s arm.  
  
He was weak, his ribs starting to hurt, and he could feel his face swelling. Dean was still holding him, both of them on the floor.  
  
4:03AM. Sam and Bobby stared at the two of them. Castiel was facing away from Dean, and Dean was holding him from behind, binding the Omega’s arms down.  
  
Neither of them sensed Sam or Bobby enter the room.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear.  
  
It had been so long since Castiel’s been held, been touched in anyway that wasn’t sexual. He cried harder, silently. He leaned into Dean’s hold, enjoying the platonic hug.  
  
Dean’s heart was racing. Castiel’s scent was much stronger in that moment, he could sense the growing pup within the Omega. He instinctively pulled Castiel closer, grabbing onto his t-shirt, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.  
  
Sam and Bobby scuffled out of the room, realizing neither of them were in any danger.

Dean ended up falling asleep first. They were on the long couch, no longer touching. Castiel had the blue blanket wrapped around him again, and Dean settled for a thin blanket. Castiel had stopped crying hours ago.   
  
He didn’t know how he felt anymore. He disliked Dean. He couldn’t forgive the man that fucked then dumped him into the streets. It wouldn’t have been as bad if it were a hot summer night, but it was winter. Temperatures dropped below zero overnight, making Castiel the perfect target for pneumonia.  
  
He stared, though. His heart beat lightly against his chest, skin feeling hot and flushed. But that was mostly due to his sour stomach. He eyed the cold omelette still sitting on the coffee table. He reached for it, and ate, scarfing it down in four bites.

The room was cold. The only thing providing him with insulation were the clothes on his back and the blue blanket. Everything was quiet, other than Dean’s soft snore. The man’s sleeping position looked uncomfortable; body too big for the small couch, legs bent, arm resting beneath his head. He’ll wake up with sores in the morning. 

They had a connection. Castiel wasn’t stupid, he felt it. When Dean held him, when he helped him calm down, shivers ran down his spine. He could still feel Dean’s hands holding him firmly. He could feel the way Dean’s body pressed against his back, remember how it released an odd warmth from within.  
  
Castiel looked over his shoulder at the microwave clock. 8:37AM.  
  
It wasn’t bright outside, the overcast of clouds blocked the sunlight, and it was still snowing.  
  
Dean rolled over, his eyes scrunching up before opening. He blinked a couple of times, staring at the ceiling. Castiel stared out the window, his mind elsewhere.  
  
“Hey,” Dean looked over at the Omega.  
  
“Hi,” Castiel responded, solemnly.  
  
Dean pushed himself up, stretching in the process. “You okay?”  
  
Castiel nodded. “It’s still snowing.”  
  
Dean, too, glanced out the window. “Yeah…are you, uh, hungry or anything?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Castiel got up, walking to the bedroom he spent his first day in.  
  
In a corner were the clothes he’d been wearing for days before they’d tracked him. His shoes, dull, losing it’s colour, cleaned and placed neatly on top of his clothes.  
  
Castiel threw the blue blanket onto the bed, swiftly walking towards his cleaned clothes. Swooping them into his arms, his mind immediately thinking of possible exits. He needed to leave - these people were starting to take an interest in him.  
  
He turned to leave the room, only to be met with Dean’s frame blocking the doorway.  
  
“Going somewhere?” Dean asked, innocently.  
  
“I should go,” Castiel said with a firm tone.  
  
Dean sighed, walking towards him. “You know the risks. Don’t be stubborn about this, let us help.”  
  
“I barely know any of you,” Castiel frowned, stepping back. “How do I know you won’t sell me off to one of those breeding facilities?”  
  
“‘Cause we saved your life, remember?” Dean stared at him, dumbfounded. “Listen, man, we don’t go around killing people for nothing, ‘kay? If we were selling you, you’d be sold by now.”  
  
Castiel flinched, body shivering. He licked his lower lip, thinking.  
  
“Wait, no-”  
  
“It’s fine, it’s just thoughts,” Castiel didn’t blink as he stared at the ground.  
  
They stood in silence for a long time before being interrupted by Sam.  
  
“Hey,” Sam entered the room, a slightly concerned expression plastered on his face.  
  
“Nothing,” Dean replied, turning to his little brother. “Wanna eat?”  


* * *

  
All four men sat at the dining table. Castiel sat on the inner side, Bobby sitting across from him. Dean sat next to Castiel, across from Sam. All of them ordered large meals, everyone except for Castiel.  
  
When the food arrived, Dean slapped an egg and five thick potato slices onto Castiel’s plate. Sam stared at Dean inquisitively.  
  
“I-I’m not-”  
  
“Eat it,” Dean ordered the Omega. “I can hear your stomach growling from here.”  
  
Castiel stared at the egg and potatoes, along with the bowl of fruit he ordered - the cheapest thing they offered.  
  
Sam and Bobby exchanged glances before digging in. After fifteen minutes, they finished, waving the waiter over for their cheque.  
  
“Sam, would ya move over, I need to use the restroom.”  
  
Sam moved out of the way, letting Bobby go. Sam ducked back into his seat, staring at Dean.  
  
“So what’s our next move?”

“We gotta keep moving,” Dean clasped his hands together, posing them on the table.  
  
Sam’s eyes were darting everywhere. “Where?”  
  
“We’ll discuss that later. Right now, we just need to hit the road,” Dean twiddled his thumbs. “Just get the hell outta here. We shoulda left yesterday. There’s gotta be some hunters lurking by now.”  
  
“What are you gonna do with me?” Castiel asked, swallowing a grape.  
  
The two men stared at Castiel in confusion, gawking.  
  
“What do you do with omegas?” Castiel was slightly scared to know the answer.  
  
“We get them to a safe place,” Dean answered almost immediately.  
  
Castiel started fidgeting. A safe place. Did that even exist? Castiel’s never met another Omega before, and was a little nervous to think about living a lifestyle that was anything other than the one he created for himself. He’d been doing this for too long, anything else would feel abnormal.  
  
“Once Bobby gets back, we’re leaving,” Sam announced. “So if you’re gonna eat, you should eat now.”  
  


* * *

  
As promised, they were travelling within a matter of minutes. Castiel sat in the back seat, legs propped up on the seat, hugging them. He stared out the window, watching as small snowflakes fell from the sky and disappear onto the wet pavement.  
  
Bobby was sitting on the passenger seat, next to the driver, Dean. Sam sat next to Castiel, worriedly chewing on his lower lip.  
  
Dean kept glancing in the rearview mirror every few seconds, peaking at the Omega. He felt his heart palpitate when Castiel caught him staring. He didn’t dare look again.  
  
Castiel was still thinking of a way to escape. He couldn’t risk putting these men’s lives in danger, and he still wasn’t sure if he could even trust them yet. Sure, they saved his life, but that could just be a set up for what’s to come.  
  
For all he knows, they could be owners of a breeding facility.  
  
Castiel looked down, fighting off tears. He hated himself, absolutely hated was nature turned him into. He wanted to hug his mom one last time, he wanted to see his brothers and sisters, he wanted to feel normal again.  
  
Dean must’ve sensed Castiel’s depression as he stared at Castiel through the rearview mirror again, worriedly.  
  
“You okay?” Sam inquired, glancing over at the Omega.  
  
“Yeah,” No.  
  
“You sure?”  
“I’m okay,” Castiel lied again, looking away.  
  
Just keep lying. Keep lying until you figure out what you’re going to do. And once you do run. Run, and never look back.  
  
Trust no one.


	7. Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I owe my following a huge apology for the unexpected, unannounced hiatus. I'm now off school for a while and I am focusing on my writing again. You will notice a change in my writing since it's been a while, but I promise the plot is the same. I've just changed the path I'm taking it in.

He felt he’d been selfless so far. He thought he was fighting the good fight, kicking ass, saving people. But never has he felt so conflicted about his job before.   
  
Dean was driving the impala down a deserted, narrow highway. They had been driving for a while now, stopping here and there to wire into local police station radios. Sam was sitting in the back next to Castiel, head resting against the window uncomfortably.   
  
The Omega was making everyone nervous. His anxiety radiated within the car, making the young Alphas squirm. Luckily he’d been sleeping for the majority of the drive, however the anxiety never ceased. The Omega whimpered in his sleep a lot.   
  
Sam could sense Dean’s discomfort. He couldn’t help but notice the slight grimace that flashed across his older brother’s face every single time the Omega would whine. It was as though the sound was physically painful for him to hear.   
  
Something was definitely going on.   
  
Bobby ordered Dean to take the next exit off the highway, leading them into a familiar little town. It was only another fifteen-minute drive until they were back at base…not the sanctuary.   
  
“Wait, guys, aren’t we suppo-“   
  
Dean glanced at Sam in the rearview mirror, signaling silence.   
  
“There’s some stuff we gotta take care of b’fore we go,” Bobby grunted, beeping away at his cell phone.   
  
Castiel rolled over, waking himself up in the process. He laid there on his side, feeling the bumps of the road, listening to the breaths of the other men in the car.   
  
“Hey man, you doin’ okay?” Sam queried, noticing the disoriented Omega.   
  
Castiel darted his sleepy eyes toward him, still slightly fearful.   
  
“We’re a few minutes away.” Dean interjected.   
  
Castiel nodded, a pit in his stomach began to form. It felt like he swallowed a lead ball and it lodged itself deep within him. Anxiousness could be felt, putting everyone on edge again.   
  
It wasn’t a pleasant part of the job – feeling the anxiety all the time. But now it was affecting Dean a lot differently than it used to. Sam noticed Dean’s jaw tightening and sharp breaths every time something moderately bothered Castiel. He didn’t want to believe what he was seeing as it would create a huge weak spot for Dean, but he had never seen him care about anything else more than he does about someone’s _feelings_.   
  
As promised, they arrived within a few minute’s time. However, Castiel noticed they were parked right by a boulder. This immediately caused him to panic. Where did they take him? It was dark, he couldn’t see a building in sight. Just a large body of water, rocks, and an abundance of trees.   
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean adjusted his rearview mirror to look at the Omega.   
  
Castiel hadn’t even noticed that Bobby and Sam left the car. His vision was blurry, judgement cloudy, all he could feel was his nerves. Every single nerve-ending was on fire, panic built within him, and he was ready to run.   
  
Castiel’s eyes locked with Dean’s, blue meeting green.   
“We’re here, Cas,” he promised. “It’s hidden.”   
  
Still, Castiel wasn’t convinced. Without thinking, Castiel hurriedly escaped the old car, his heart beating in his ears. Before he could even take a step further, Dean was already there. He pushed the young Omega against the car, a little harshly.   
  
“Can you relax?” Dean squinted his eyes. Castiel looked up at him and swallowed past the lump in his throat.   
  
Castiel instantly withdrew the breath he was holding. The anxiety that rolled off of him like waves just stopped, as though crashing to the ground and dissipating. It was followed lightly by fear and surrender. Tears began to form in the Omega’s eyes. Nevertheless, he kept his gaze.   
  
“We didn’t bring you all this way to hurt you,” Dean broke the gaze, shaking his head. He scoffed, staring at the lake. “If you just _trusted_ us, and I get it’s hard, really, but man, you haven’t been easy-” Dean stopped himself when Castiel started to cry.   
  
Dean cursed under his breath.   
  
“Look, I’m-” He stopped himself again. He studied the terrified Omega for a few seconds. “D’you think you could follow me?” Dean took a step back. “I’m not gonna touch you.”   
  
Castiel nodded cautiously, watching as the Alpha started walking. As soon as he was several paces ahead, Castiel followed behind, his hands shaking.

Dean stopped in front of a grate that Castiel hadn’t noticed. Dean yanked on the rusty handle, ducking into a poorly lit hall. Castiel stopped in front of the entrance, drawing in a deep breath.   
  
Dean turned around when the footsteps following him stopped.   
  
“Cas.” His soft tone reverberated in the hall, sending shivers down Castiel’s spine.   
  
Cas mindlessly followed until they reached a very large, but incredibly beautiful room. The walls were lined with books in languages Castiel didn’t even know about. Leather bound books lined the tops of the shelves, looking worn, but well taken care of. The floor was grey concrete, though centered in the room was a maroon, paisley patterned rug. Old oak desks were in two corners of the room, complete with stationary.  
  
Castiel had never been so awestruck. He watched as Bobby sat at one of the desks, jotting away with an old pen against a tattered notebook.   
  
“Where am I?” Castiel whispered.   
  
“One of our bunkers,” Dean answered, coolly. “an inheritance from late members.”   
  
Castiel nodded, stuck in one spot. He was impressed, surprised by the beauty of the bunker. Nonetheless, he was very much nervous. He didn’t understand why they brought him here.  
  
Where’s the sanctuary? Weren’t there others just like him? Is this part of the admittance? What happens next?   
  
The bunker was cold, causing the Omega to shiver.   
  
“Uh,” Dean interrupted his thoughts. “your room’s this way.”   
  
Castiel felt his heart squeeze. _His own room?_ He didn’t understand the plan.

Castiel gave the benefit of the doubt. They had treated him fairly so far, and they’d given him his space. Reluctantly, Castiel followed suit. Around the corner and down a hall, there were rooms on either side, mocking a dormitory. The walls were metal, yet the doors were heavy oak. Castiel walked past Sam’s room, Sam glancing up at him momentarily, a small smile on his face.   
  
Dean stopped abruptly, three doors down from Sam’s.   
  
“You can stay here,” Dean motioned towards the tidied room. “if you want.”

Castiel clenched his teeth. “I don’t understand what you want from me.”   
  
Dean looked down, visibly frustrated. “We don’t want anything from you. We want to help.”   
  
“Just let me go,” Castiel pleaded, voice low.   
  
Dean looked pain. Trying his best to hide it, he stiffened his jaw, eyes hard.   
  
“Think about it.” Dean demanded.   
  
“No,” Castiel fought. “I know what I want.”   
  
“Dean,” Sam was standing with them in the hall. “this is what he wanted the entire time he’s been with us.”   
  
Castiel didn’t see it, but Dean’s face flushed, his fists clenching and unclenching. He was trying not to react irrationally, but it wasn't in his control. Not anymore.   
  
Castiel didn’t see it, but he definitely felt it. Dean’s scent became potent, sending signals of distress and worry.   
  
The Omega made a decision in that instant. Without another word, he turned around, entered the room, and slammed the door.   
  



End file.
